Photonic crystals are periodic optical nanostructures which are designed to influence photon behavior. These periodic optical nanostructures contain repeating internal regions of high and low indexes of refraction which are on the same scale as photonic wavelengths. These periodic optical nanostructures allow or disallow the transmission of certain of light waves through the photonic crystal. In some cases no lightwaves can propagate at all in a certain range of frequencies called a “bandgap”.
Photonic crystals can exhibit a wide variety of behavior including inhibition of spontaneous emission, omni-directional reflectivity, and low loss waveguiding. Possible applications for photonic crystals include, but are not limited to, improved waveguides, reflecting surfaces, and optical computers. In some embodiments, it can be desirable to create three dimensional photonics crystals in a semiconductor matrix. Creating three-dimensional photonics crystals in a semiconductor matrix leverages the legacy semiconductor manufacturing knowledge and can lead to a number of benefits such as cost savings, easier integration of optical components with more conventional electronics, and more robust systems.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.